Modern skins of aircraft are often constructed with composite material. For protection against lightning strike and/or magnetic pulse, usually an additional highly conductive layer, the so called lightning strike protection (LSP), is incorporated into the skin.
FIG. 1A shows a sectional view of a typical composite laminate 101 for an aircraft skin known by the applicant. The laminate 101 comprises an outside paint 105. Directly under the paint 105, an LSP 102 is provided. The LSP 102 is followed by several layers of carbon fiber reinforced polymer 111.
FIG. 1B shows an exploded view of typical layers of an LSP 102 comprising, among others, a copper mesh 112 embedded in a resin film 113.
The document DE 10 2006 046 002 A1 describes another multilayer system for lightning strike protection comprising a paint layer including polarized particles.
Furthermore, in recent years, attempts have been made to develop battery function integrated in a composite structure. FIG. 2 shows a basic build-up of a composite battery cell 103 known by the applicant. The general buildup comprises a cathode layer 104 sandwiched between two separator layers. Two anode layers 106 are arranged at the bottom and the top of the stack.